Beautiful Freaks
by imogenew
Summary: When a new witch comes to Mystic Falls she is bound to stir up trouble. She is beautiful and soon half the town are smitten with her, with that much male attention there are bound to be some enemies formed. Sorry bad summary! Damon/OC/Jeremy, Stefan/Elena, Caroline/Tyler & Bonnie/Matt
1. Chapter 1

**No copyright intended. I don't own Vampire Diaries.**

Shay parked her vintage motorcycle in the pubs parking lot and removed her helmet, shaking her chestnut-brown hair out of its tight pony tail so that it cascaded down her back in a soft wave. This was it, where she belonged. Mystic Falls. Quite possibly the only place on the face of the Earth with more people involved in supernatural activity than people who didn't believe in it. Closing her big, misty grey eyes Shay let a huge grin flirt with her lips. She could sense the handsome vampire inside, albeit a little more broken than the last time she had been with him, but still him. Shay danced into the pub and lightly flicked her wrist, knowing that it was cause a head-splitting headache to the vampires in her vicinity. Seeing the man she was looking for curling over in agony only a few feet away she gave her wrist another small flick, causing the pain to stop. A snarl had crawled onto the vampire's mouth and she pounded over to him, placing her hands on his shoulders and kissing him squarely on the lips. At first he was tense, but as he figured out who the girl was he relaxed, opening his mouth to hers.  
"Damon Salvatore! Fancy seeing you here drinking away your sorrows." Shay laughed jumping on to the vampire's lap and entwining her long legs around his waist. Damon drank in the image of the beautiful girl on his lap. Her hair was lighter than he had seen it, but it still felt as silky as raven feathers as it caressed her gorgeous face. Graciously long eyelashes framed her large, exotic eyes that held mystery and fun. Her slender frame provided her with elegant hands and willowy legs. Her generous bust made her slight waist look even tinier. She was sylphlike, beautiful and most importantly his.  
"Shay Fletcher." Damon smirked running his thumb along her defined jaw. She was a girl he never thought he would see again, but boy was he glad she was here now. She wasn't a perfect distraction for Elena, or a girl who had great timing, Shay was the girl who would hold his heart forever. Elena had been the distraction to get over his heartache for the glorious girl sitting on his lap now. Damon knew that he had to prepare himself for heartbreak, because nothing would stop him chasing the girl and he knew once Shay got her eyes on the guys in this town, there would be a chase.  
"It's Shay Bellisario now, I needed something more...exotic." Shay winked at Damon sending a shiver down his spine. Damon's eyes lingered on Shay's full, luscious lips and soon she pressed her lips to his. He lightly bit down on her bottom lip, and in response she tightened her legs around his waist and weaved her slender fingers into his hair. Gently tugging, Shay pushed her hips forward and slipped her tongue between Damon's soft lips. He in turn slid his hands under her top, aimlessly tracing patterns on her ribcage. Breaking their heated kiss, he returned his lips instead to the top of her neck, kissing the bare flesh. He placed small kisses down the length of her neck before lightly nibbling on the skin at the hollow of her throat, causing Shay to throw her head back in ecstasy. Normal girls would be scared to have a vampire biting down on their neck, but Shay knew that Damon would never pull any stunts like that. Rule number one: Never mess with a witch.  
"Damon, this is a family bar." A tall, very attractive guy said pulling Damon from Shay's neck. Damon snarled removing his hands from her breasts and he let them dance on her rib cage again. A frown fell on the Shay's soft features and both of the men frowned too, immediately feeling bad for ruining her fun.  
"Jeremy, Shay. Shay, Jeremy." Damon introduced the two to each other knowing in the back of his mind that Jeremy was right to stop them, things were getting a little too steamy.  
"Is it worth learning this one's name?" Jeremy bluntly asked Damon who looked at Shay to answer the question.  
"Well I am moving to Mystic Falls, got myself an apartment and all." Shay laughed causing a broad grin to light up Damon's face. Of course he was happy that the girl he sought after would be staying for good, and this time he wouldn't ruin things by pushing her away. A distant voice yelled at Jeremy to continue waiting tables and a small smirk replaced Shay's smile.  
"I'll see you tonight, remind Elena to get to mine early?" Jeremy said rolling his eyes at the faraway voice and walking off.  
"Ooh what's happening tonight?" Shay asked excitedly bouncing up and down.  
"I'm not too sure that you're welcome." Damon said thinking of the reception that his friends would have to the girl.  
"A witch is always welcome." Shay giggled with a devious look.

Approaching the door of his home Damon stopped to warn Shay once more.  
"Yes, yes I know. There are two vampires in there that could easily kill me. I will be on my best behavior." Shay sighed pushing past Damon to open the door. Vampires killing her? That was a joke! Shay knew that the vampires inside knew a witch, but she also knew that the witch was from a much weaker blood line than her own. She was stronger than even Damon could imagine, she was simply looking forward to the moment when they all found out because, being vampires, they would be terrified. Shay only hoped that there would be some werewolves around that she could at least be friends with, she would sure need their support.  
"Stefan baby! Did you miss me?" Shay cheekily yelled knowing that Damon would be opposed to this type of declaration.  
"I thought you were behaving yourself?" Damon couldn't help but laugh as the girl danced into the room that held Stefan and Elena. Her happiness was infectious and as much as he tried, Damon couldn't wipe the smile off his face.  
"Shay." Stefan coldly greeted the girl, recoiling as the girl came closer. He couldn't be pulled into any of the girls tricks, he couldn't be so easily manipulated by her, especially since he had Elena. He just hoped that this time she would have no affect on him, because if she did Elena would be pushed into Damon's arms. Stefan was sure that Damon would happily accept the girl too.  
"I thought you were Katherine for a second, would have been much more exciting, but then you are a vampire now." Shay commented studying Elena. There was an uncanny similarity between Katherine and Elena, but it was easy for Shay to distinguish the two. For one Elena just wasn't as...sexy as Katherine, she was a scared girl and you could see it in her eyes. Whereas Katherine was the bravest person she knew who had fire in her eyes, a quality she admired.  
"Sorry do I know you?" Elena asked, the girl spoke as if they had known each other forever, but she also spoke tensely as if Shay hated Elena.  
"Baby? You didn't talk about me." Shay said faking sadness as she approached Stefan who visibly tensed up. Keeping the same 'kicked-puppy' expression on her face Shay whipped her head round to Damon. "Neither did you, ouch!" Elena whispered something in Stefan's ear as Damon plopped himself down on the couch. He knew that there was an immediate hatred between the two girls and it would take a lot of effort between the two brothers to keep them both alive. He was sure that at any moment Elena was going to rip Shay's throat out.  
"I like Katherine more," Shay commented taking a seat on Damon's lap, "Oh and Elena?"  
"Yes," Elena replied, not too sure if she wanted to hear what the girl had to say.  
"Jeremy wants you to get to his place earlier, your little brother is cute!" Elena gave Shay a stony look before rushing out of the room. Elena wanted the girl as far away from Jeremy as possible, it would be like Jeremy to fall for her stupid seductive techniques.

**Hope you guys liked it! Tell me what you all thought and if you have any thoughts or suggestions just review them (:**


	2. Dirty Little Secret

**No copy right intended, I don't own Vampire Diaries, only the storyline and original characters.**

Shay studied herself in the mirror before turning to face Damon. She had chosen a baby pink backless dress that fell to her thigh in a soft wave. It perfectly complimented her beautifully tanned skin and suited her brand new kitten heels.  
"I approve of this sexy little number." Damon commented beckoning Shay over. Walking over to where he sat on the bed she continued to face the mirror, flattening the dress over the nonexistent 'fat' on her stomach. Damon noticed Shay judging herself harshly in the mirror and placed kisses down her spine, for both of their benefit. Of course he craved the girls skin, any contact he got with the girl he savored, but he also realized it would benefit Shay greatly. She judged herself to harshly and sometimes all she needed was for someone to tell her she was beautiful, kiss her in places that would give her the chills, feel loved. Isn't that all anyone needs? Shaking the thought from his head quicker than it had entered Damon jumped off the bed, pulling Shay down the stairs. There was no need to get all sappy and deep all of a sudden.  
"Somebody in a rush?" Shay laughed sliding into the passenger seat of Damon's spacious car. It was a sweet ride too."We're already late." Damon replied placing a rough hand on Shay's thigh that she found oddly comforting. She hadn't realized how much she had missed this Salvatore brother, Stefan on the other hand she could go another century without.  
"Everyone else is simply early, and you know I like to make my entrances." Shay giggled remembering the time they had, those many decades ago. It was a little while after Katherine had turned the boys, at a point where Stefan was the ravenous one, getting his hand on any human in his vicinity. Those were fun times!  
"I know! I'm just wondering what type of entrance you're going to make this time." Damon laughed nervously while pulling up to the house that presumably belonged to Jeremy.  
"I've pulled back the reigns for this one, I'm a good girl now!" Shay laughed jumping from the car, "Just so I know who, or should I say what is there?"  
"Stefan, Elena and Caroline are the vampires, Bonnie is a witch, Tyler is a werewolf and Matt and Jeremy are...normal." Damon sighed reluctantly answering Shay's question.  
"Werewolf?" Shay excitedly asked, that would mean _a lot_ of fun.  
"Why are you so excited?" Damon worriedly asked entering the house, seeing the smirk on Shay's face paired with the stifled scream inside he knew he had a right to feel worried, but turning to face Shay he noticed she was gone.

Bonnie let out a loud scream wiping away the blood running from her nose. Something within her burned as if her powers were getting ripped out. As Damon entered the room all four vampires got a head-splitting headache as if their whole head was going to split in two at any moment.  
"Damon! Where is she? Make her stop!" Stefan yelled falling to the floor. Jeremy and Matt stood around frantically trying to help anyone they could, but even they knew a supernatural force, and it was apparently Shay from the way Stefan was talking.  
"I...Don't know!" Damon exclaimed regretting taking his eye off the girl, even if it was for a second.  
"Does anybody else feel that?" Tyler quietly asked. During the commotion, but with everyone hurting and Matt and Jeremy helping, nobody had noticed Tyler feeling better than he had ever felt in his life. He knew he shouldn't feel this good while the others were in pain, but he took the feelings with relish. He felt free and pure, something he had longed for since Klaus had sired him, since he had turned those many months ago. It was as if he had suddenly connected with something, no someone, and he could see the light, what was right again. With a loud crash all the pain that the vampires along with Bonnie had felt disappeared, but Tyler stayed feeling his better self.  
"Where is she?" Stefan seethed with anger and Damon felt the same feeling.  
"I think I know." Tyler said darting from the room, up the stairs, and into Elena's old bedroom where he saw the girl Stefan had previously described sitting on the bed.

"You must be Tyler, sorry about that...I just needed to find you." Shay smiled at the boy patting the bed next to her as for her to sit down, "Oh how rude of me, I'm Shay."  
"Hi Shay, what was that?" Tyler was tepid and nervous and Shay did her best to calm him down, but he was not only strong but refusing her energy, a terrible combination in her book.  
"I know they're your friends and all, but some things you have to do...plus I always make an entrance." Shay tried this time to lighten the conversation before calming him and this time it worked, she could feel the bad energy he held being dispelled from him.  
"What you did to the vampires, not even Bonnie is as strong as that...and what you did to Bonnie? I don't think she even understands." Tyler spoke his thoughts aloud, he wish he could say he didn't understand how it had happened, but the truth was he did. Tyler had been told on countless occasions by Mason that what Shay was, was simply a myth, but even Tyler could tell that Mason believed the myth so Tyler did too. Now here he was, face to face with the famous witch.  
"I'm a witch." Shay shrugged, she couldn't tell him what she was just yet, not without everybody there anyway. There was no way in hell she would be explaining twice.  
"You're not a witch. You're Trojan...from the Selenito bloodline." Tyler muttered connecting the dots in his head. He knew the Selenito blood line was stronger than all others, about a hundred times stronger than Bonnie, he knew that for sure.

"Y-you can't be! They died with Santana & Antonio..." Bonnie spoke, there was no way that the Selenito's could still exist! That would mean...she didn't even want to think about it.  
"Good old Mom and Dad." Shay scoffed, of course Bonnie knew nothing of her, she had no reason to. As legend had it, Trojan had been sister of Antonio, their ancestors had written it that way as to protect her. It was bullshit if you asked Shay though, she wanted nothing more than to be recognized by her parents, but now they were gone.  
"What?" Stefan, Bonnie and Damon exclaimed at the same time causing Shay, and Tyler to laugh. "Why are you laughing?" Stefan spat at Tyler whose face turned to stone immediately. The mood in the room was tense and uninviting, so Shay lightened it, taking away the anger.  
"The werewolves know the truth about the Selenito family, more than you would ever know!" Tyler replied letting Stefan get angry, maybe he even wanted him to be. Knowing more than the stupid Salvatore brothers for once felt amazing, he knew that the feeling was magnified from the presence of Shay although and wondered was it that amazing or was he being cruel.  
"I'm the daughter of Santana and Antonio. They put me and Bento up for adoption because they wanted us to be protected. We weren't meant to be hunted like they were. Actually I think it was your ancestors that killed my parents Bonnie." Shay spoke slowly with hurt ridden in her voice. Stupid Bonnie's bloodline was jealous of the Selenito's. Jealous that they were stronger, more respected, more feared, and it caused the death of her whole family. Stupid jealousy caused her whole family to die. There were two full blood Selenito's left, and the worst thing, only one of them was a witch.  
"Prove it." Stefan spoke slowly and clearly and it made Shay shake with anger. Why the hell would she lie about who she was? There was no reason to, she was a Selenito by blood, Selenito by nature, and lying about _not _being from their bloodline was what she did best. Not lying about belonging to the crazed family.  
"You may want to get on one side of the room, like in a group?" Shay suggested and the group complied.  
"Why?" A reluctant blonde asked, who Shay figured was Caroline.  
"It will be easier." Shay smiled warmly at the girl and instantly felt the connection. Caroline and her were sure to be friends. She was grateful for this connection because she couldn't stand another girl as bitchy as Elena or Bonnie. Once the group was gathered on the couch Shay turned her back to them. Lightly removing her arms from her sleeves she pushed the dress down her slender hips so it sat below her waist, revealing the black lacy waist band of her thong.  
"Please tell me you are wearing a bra!" Elena exclaimed throwing a hand to her face.  
"Please tell me you're not!" Jeremy commented causing a large smile to lighten up Shay's face. Jeremy was seriously hot. Shay slowly turned around revealing her backless bra that matched her thong. There were a vary of emotions across the groups faces. All the girls look relieved, Jeremy and Damon were clearly disappointed, while Matt, Tyler and Stefan looked torn between the two emotions. A smirk ran across Shay's face knowing that she had clearly turned on the guys in the room.  
"I'm not seeing any evidence right now." Bonnie coldly spoke receiving a harsh glare from Matt. Turning around Shay laughed when she heard Matt tell Bonnie to be nice. Closing her eyes and taking a deep breath she could instantly feel the evidence starting to show.  
"That's sick!" Jeremy exclaimed seeing the small tattoo of the moon that had sat on her left hip darting across her lower back to land a few centimeters over from her right hip. Soon a tattoo of waves had protruded from the waist band of her thong and were slowly flowing across the waist band.  
"Fine we believe you, you can get dressed now!" Elena yelled causing Shay to jump. Elena looked across to her boyfriend who seemed to be enticed by the witch and she reached her hand over to hold his. When he pulled his hand away she flinched, trying again he moved further away from her, keeping his eyes on the bare back of Shay who was now conversing with Jeremy. Wiping away a stray tear Elena stormed out of the room, landing on the kitchen counter. She couldn't stand being in that room, especially not since Stefan seemed to be obsessed with Shay, did he not realize she was sitting right next to him?  
"Are you okay?" Bonnie asked, as she placed a comforting hand on her back. Elena must be really upset if she hadn't even heard the girls approach her, wiping away the all the tears that had fallen down her supple cheeks Elena decided that she wasn't going to cry any more tears that Shay would cause.  
"I'm going to bring her down." Elena muttered facing her friend who nodded in agreement.

**Hope you guys liked it! Read and Review :D sorry it takes a little while to update, got school now ):**


	3. Hate Is A Funny Thing

**No copyright intended...the usual shizz**

"Sorry about Elena and Bonnie, they can be...mean when they want to be." Caroline smiled initiating conversation with the girl who had caused commotion within the group.  
"Really? I never would have guessed." Shay sarcastically replied shifting around uncomfortably. She could hear Bonnie and Elena adamantly discussing ways to take Shay down. What had she ever done to them? It wasn't her fault their stupid boyfriends found her attractive!  
"They just feel threatened." Caroline shrugged trying to defend her friends while staying out of the fight. Shay was a good person, a girl that she was sure that she could be friends with and do normal teenage girl stuff with, instead of participating in annoying supernatural conversations all the time.  
"Why? It's not like I want to get in their boyfriends pants! Matt is to innocent and Stefan is so last century! He's boring now!" Shay sighed falling down on the couch. Sitting down next to her Caroline twirled a strand of hair around her finger. She didn't know what to say or do, what ever her next move was it would tell Shay and Elena whose side of the argument she was on and she didn't want to be on either. It was a petty fight that didn't really need to happen.  
"You okay?" Jeremy asked, seemingly appearing from thin air. Which wasn't strange for Shay, teleporting was something she had conquered at a young age. Caroline heavily sighed, glad for the escape.  
"Why wouldn't I be? Half of the people in this room hate me, I thought Mystic Falls was going to be different." Shay sighed rubbing her face with her hand, she was hoping that things would be different, shouldn't she fit in the town filled with vampires? She just wished Bento was here. He knew how to get people to understand that her goal in life wasn't to get into every guys pants.  
"They don't hate you..."Jeremy offered knowing that he was lying. Elena wasn't exactly the most welcoming person at times.  
"Plus it's only two of them, six of us like you." Caroline cheerily said hoping that it would lighten up the situation.  
"No...half of you, Stefan has hated me since day one. Matt's too in love with Bonnie to have a different opinion. It's quite sweet really." Shay was telling the truth as well, no matter how much Bonnie hated her, she had nothing against Matt and feeling the loyalty Matt had for her, she knew that she couldn't hold anything against him.  
"Tyler likes you?" Caroline offered feeling slightly saddened by the thought. She knew she had nothing to worry about, but she knew Tyler would stand up for her no matter what. It was a connection similar to the sire bond between him and Klaus.  
"It's nothing like that! One, I broke that bond so he owes me and two, Tyler has to like me. He's my cousin." Shay laughed reading Caroline's thoughts. Thinking Tyler wanted any type of romantic relationship with her was sure to make both her and Tyler sick.  
"Creepy that you can read minds, will have to watch what I think around you!" Jeremy laughed, lightly nudging Shay in the ribs.  
"Gross! Stop stop!" Shay exclaimed hearing the thoughts that were running through the boy's mind, way to x rated for her, but then they did involve her. Was that a weirdly twisted attempt at a compliment? Because it worked.  
"I don't even want to know what was going on in your head Jeremy, but you said cousin before?" Caroline shuddered knowing exactly how dirty boys that age could be.  
"The Selenito's and Lockwood's are related. We are both derived from the moon, so he turns from the moon, I can use the moon to get stronger. We can play off each other's energies and this could go on forever, but yeah we're cousins." Shay giggled at Jeremy's ongoing thoughts in attempts to stay serious to answer Caroline's question.  
"I feel like I can relax now...and leave. Have fun, but not too much fun!" Caroline laughed wanting to get far away from the couple. Caroline felt too much like a third wheel in that conversation and decided to join Tyler and Damon. She felt so glad that she had nothing to worry about with Shay, though she did feel guilty that she felt threatened at all.

"How is she?" Tyler asked nodding his head at Shay. Caroline felt even better when Tyler wound his broad arm around her waist, even though she truly had nothing to worry about.  
"You mean the cousin that broke your sire bond?" Caroline smiled happy to announce the facts. It made her life so much easier, no Klaus to worry about, no girls to worry about either. Everything was as it should be.  
"My sire bond is broken?" Tyler yelled throwing a fist up in the air. He was more than glad to be rid of it, it had only been a curse since day one nearly breaking up his relationship with Caroline for good.  
"She looks sad." Damon commented oblivious to the earlier comments. He was focused on the tears that loomed behind Shay's eyes, tears she would never let fall down her perfect cheeks.  
"To many people in this room are hating on her when she hasn't done anything wrong. Okay her entrance may not have gone down too well, but it could have been worse." Tyler spat defending his cousin. He didn't have much family left so he knew that he would be defending Shay to the end.  
"It's something more than that, even I can see it!" Damon exclaimed sick of everyone pretending that everything was great all the time. Couldn't people be honest? Say what was on their mind? How they really felt?  
"Leave her!" Caroline declared, voice slightly raised, as Tyler and Damon turned to walk towards Shay.  
"Excuse me?" Damon asked making Caroline feel awkward. The boys were now staring at her as if she wanted Shay to be sad.  
"She's enjoying herself, let her have fun...even if it is only for tonight." Caroline finished causing the boys to reluctantly agree. They both knew Caroline was right, but it pained them to see Shay hurting like that.

"We should go in there." Stefan muttered not moving a muscle.  
"Definitely." Matt agreed, leaning back further in his seat. He was scared that Bonnie was going to do some weird witch voodoo on him, or hit him in the face at the very least. Their girlfriends were pissed, worst than pissed, full with hatred and the boys didn't want to get in their firing line.  
"I don't see you standing?" Stefan spoke to Matt, if Matt went in first he would go in as well. It was a deal that Stefan could make with himself, if Matt went in first he could see the girls reactions and assess the situation. Whether he should be scared or not.  
"You're the one that pulled away from Elena making her cry, you're going first." Matt scoffed, there was no way that he was going in the kitchen, where he was sure the two girls would maul him, with Stefan behind him. That vampire could hold them both off.  
"Matt you are going into the kitchen now." Stefan looked Matt in the eye. He felt guilty for compelling what seemed like his only friend, but was happy to see Matt roll his eyes and comply.  
"Ah look who it is, finally took your eyes of Shay did you?" Bonnie spat as the boys entered the kitchen. They looked small and scared, and her remark shook them a bit. This made the two girls slightly happy, to know that they knew they had done wrong.  
"We were not looking at Shay!" Matt exclaimed knowing that he was being truthful, for himself at least. He had looked at her tattoo of course, but then everyone had.  
"Well at the Selenito trait, but that's all." Stefan added putting his hands up in defense. He knew he was lying, he couldn't have peeled his eyes of the girls bare back even if he had tried. She had a special hold over him, and getting rid of his feelings for her was harder than he had anticipated. At least eighty years on and he was still head over heels for the girl. Those feelings were why he convinced himself, Damon and Shay those many years ago that it was hatred the saw, not that he was obsessed.  
"Was that why you couldn't even look me in the eye when you told me to 'be nice'? What does that even mean Matt?" Bonnie asked quickly getting angrier and angrier. She knew that he was lying to her, who in their right mind wouldn't be staring at Shay, checking her out? Heck, Bonnie knew that even her and Elena had looked at the girl in ways they shouldn't have been. Matt was speechless so Elena decided to step in.  
"And don't even get me started on you Stefan! Pulling your hand back? I thought we were more than that. I thought I meant more than some girl!" Elena's voice was shaky and she knew if she didn't control her emotions she was going to crack, something she didn't want to do. Why the hell did Shay have to come into her life? Things were perfectly fine without her.  
"I-I'm sorry." Stefan stuttered, "I don't know what else I can say."  
"That's because there is nothing that will excuse your actions." Elena replied darting from the room up the stairs. She wanted to be in her old bedroom, snuggling into her blankets where the hot tears welling up in her eyes would be free to fall.  
"Fuck." Stefan whispered, running after Elena. He wasn't going to let Shay get in the way again.

"What do you have to say for yourself Matt?" Bonnie asked hurt clear in her eyes.  
"Fine, I was checking her out. She's hot. Is that what you want me to say Bonnie?" Matt retorted feeling sick of the girls games. He had reassured her too many times that he was in love with her, why couldn't she understand that?  
"Don't you dare turn this around on me!" Bonnie seethed with anger, it wasn't her fault. None of it was, it was the stupid skank Shay's fault. Why the hell was she here anyway? What did she want?  
"I'm not! You just don't seem to believe the truth when it comes to me." Matt mirrored her emotions feeling just as hurt as the girl who stood in front of him.  
"What? Of course I do!" Bonnie exclaimed shocked that Matt would say such a thing.  
"You really believe that do you? Every single girl who is in the same room as me you immediately think that I want to bang them. Heck, you even think I'm still into Elena which is bullshit. I think you need to accept the fact that I'm in love with you and nobody else." Matt yelled not realizing what he was saying, as soon as he did a vivid blush rose to his cheeks. He had never told Bonnie that he loved her, never and now he had just spilled it out in a rage. "I love you." Matt added with a softer note. He had already said the words, he just needed her to hear when he wasn't yelling. She needed to see the beauty and meaning in the words.  
"I-I love you too!" Bonnie whispered running into Matt's arms where they shared a passionate kiss. His hands rested delicately on her slim hips, while her fingers were wound into his hair, pulling him closer with each passing second. This was a moment she was never going to forget. She felt as if she wanted to scream from the rooftops that the boy of her dreams was in love with _her. _Not anybody else, Matt was in love with Bonnie and that, in her book, made everything okay.

**Read & Review! Hope you enjoyed x**


	4. Face From The Past

Fiddling with a loose thread on the Victorian rug she sat on, Shay pouted.

"Damon I'm bored." Shay declared jumping from her seat and approaching the man who was once hers, but now seemed distant.

"Go find Caroline or Jeremy or someone then." Damon absently replied scrolling down on his computer screen.

"I was thinking you and me could have a little fun." Shay giggled jumping onto Damon's lap, placing her hands on his broad chest. Leaning in to place a kiss on Damon's soft lips, Damon leant away desperately trying to push her off his lap.

"What's wrong baby?" Shay asked standing up and placing a gentle hand on his cheek.

"Go find someone else to annoy." Damon sighed pushing her hand away.

"You're a jerk you know that!" Shay yelled flicking her hand so that he slammed into the wall, before she ran from the vampire. Damon sighed picking himself up off the ground, he didn't want to hurt Shay like that. He would have liked more than anything to have some fun with her, but he knew he couldn't. He had been with Shay before and only mucked things up, broke her heart, and he wouldn't do it again. Scrolling down on his computer again he kicked himself, saying what he had only brought up unwanted scars for the two of them. Rising from his chair he went to follow her, but was instantly stopped.

"You're still making her cry?" A familiar vampire called from the doorway.

"Bento." Damon smiled as the men approached each other, clapping each other on the back.

"It's been too long!" Bento smiled causing Damon to feel even guiltier. Damon had just hurt Bento's little sister.

"I was just going to go after Shay..." Damon told him pointing to the doorway.

"She's still going by that name? Thought she'd accept her roots by now." Bento angrily sighed pushing Damon to his seat. It was pointless going after his sister, it would only get her angrier.

"She told us all about you guys the other night, start at embracing the name isn't it?" Damon replied falling in to the computer chair.

"I guess, how has she been? Got any more enemies I mean?" Bento asked already aware of the answer. It was impossible for Shay to have no enemies in a town, girls didn't take to her that easily.

"Two plus Stefan." Damon replied a smirk flirting with his lips. They both knew that Shay would have girl enemies, but seeing Stefan fight with himself over the girl was hilarious.

"Still not admitting that he's in love huh?" Bento smirked, finding the same humor as Damon.

"He's in love with Elena now, haven't you heard?" Damon mockingly asked, it seemed as if everyone could only talk about Elena and Stefan, and he was glad to have a friend who couldn't care less about that relationship.

"I'm guessing Elena and that witch Bonnie are the two girls that hate her?" Bento asked knowing immediately it was a yes.

"You know Bonnie?" Damon asked confused, Bento wasn't a warlock anymore, it wasn't like he could find out these things.

"I had a chat with Jeremy, can't wait till Shay finds out." Bento laughed falling down on to Jeremy's bed.

"We should go find her." Damon muttered walking towards the door.

"Dude let her be." Bento sighed. Damon was too in love with Shay for any good to come of it.

"I need a drink." Shay announced sitting on a stool in front of the bar.

"Like what?" Jeremy asked while polishing a glass, he found it amusing the way Shay had dumped herself down, a huge pout on her face, and couldn't help but laugh.

"Tequila." Shay bluntly replied, at first thinking Shay was joking Jeremy laughed, but then saw how serious the girl in front of him was and stopped.

"How about a coffee? It's 11 in the morning." Jeremy sighed leaning on the bar so he was eye to eye with Shay. He couldn't help but notice the sadness and anger behind her eyes, eyes that looked as if she had just been crying.

"I guess this is what they have shops for." Shay sighed pulling herself up from her seat.

"Shay wait!" Jeremy called reaching a hand out to stop her. When his hand collided with hers he flinched pulling it back in an instant. Her skin was cold, colder than anything he had felt before, yet it seemed to burn his skin, leaving a mark on his fingertips.

"I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to do that," Shay stuttered staring at his fingers, "I sometimes just forget to control my powers."

"It's okay, do you want to sit down? Talk?" Jeremy gently offered noticing how scared Shay seemed to be. Looking from the seat to Jeremy's deep honest eyes Shay obliged, hands steadily shaking over the smooth bench top.

"You don't have to be scared, you're safe here." Jeremy comforted the girl, placing a warm hand on her chin, brushing her jawline with his thumb.

"You don't understand, I have everything to be afraid of! It's here, back for me. It's gonna try hurt me again, Jeremy I'm so scared." Shay spoke with a shaky voice that was close to a whisper.

"What's here for you? What's scaring you?" Jeremy asked trying desperately to understand so he could help her, he hated seeing her like this. It was horrible. From what he knew of her she was brave, outgoing, definitely one of the strongest people he knew, but seeing her like this contradicted everything he knew.

"Sorry, I'm being stupid. Now about that coffee?" Shay asked quickly brushing off the fact that anything had scared her, burring her worries deep down. She was being stupid anyway, she was Trojan Selenito, she needed to start acting like it.

"Shay..." Jeremy began, but paused seeing the pleading look behind Shay's eyes.

"The coffee. Please." Shay begged holding his hand in hers. A few awkward seconds passed as Jeremy obliged, turning his back to prepare the coffee. Shay began to twiddle her thumbs, scared of what Jeremy was going to say to the others. She knew if Jeremy told Damon and Tyler what she had just said things were going to get very dangerous very quick and she couldn't do that to the three boys. When Jeremy turned back around Shay stared him deep in the eyes, frantically searching for the conversation in his memory. When she heard it screaming in her own ears she shut it up. She may not have been able to take away the memory without causing any other memories to fade, but making sure he could not repeat that conversation made Shay feel slightly safer. Shay dropped her eyes to the coffee sitting on the surface in front of her, when had it gotten there?

"Anyway I met a very interesting person earlier on." Jeremy snapped Shay out of her daze, and Shay wondered if they had been conversing while she was in a daze.

"And?" Shay asked reverting to her normal self. Jeremy smirked noticing the slightly annoyed way the word rolled off her tongue, as if she hadn't really meant for it to slip from her lips.

"He had some very amusing stories to tell about you." Jeremy smiled seeing the suddenly alert facial on the girls face.

"Shit. Who was this person?" Jeremy laughed seeing a slight blush rise to Shay's cheeks, she already knew who it was, he was sure of that. "Please don't say who you're thinking." Shay added causing Jeremy to laugh harder. He thought Shay looked so cute that embarrassed, and the stories he had heard would cause her to be even more embarrassed.

"Don't worry, it was nothing bad...well not completely bad." Jeremy snickered as Shay went even redder.

"I hate my life." Shay cringed covering her face with her hands, "You can never repeat those to anyone okay? Promise me!"

"Not that easily babe, what will be in it for me?" Jeremy laughed placing a kiss on the girls forehead for walking down the bar to serve a newly approaching customer.


	5. Another Picture To Burn

"What the hell is he doing here?" Stefan yelled throwing a fist at Bento who swiftly dodged.  
"Come on Stefan, you're gonna have to try a bit harder than that!" Bento laughed mockingly at the vampire who stood in front of him. Stefan this time focused on Bento throwing another punch, still narrowly missing.  
"You need to leave!" Stefan yelled this time throwing a fist at the wall making a small indentation in the otherwise smooth surface.  
"Good idea, going for something that can't move." Bento smirked causing Damon to let out a small laugh, it was always amusing seeing the pair together, their pure hatred for one another made for fine comedy.  
"Anyway to answer your earlier question I came for my sister. You remember Trojan right? I mean you were obsessed with her..." Bento smirked letting the words linger in the air long after they were said. Stefan scowled at the smug look on Bento's face before pouncing towards him, desperately trying to connect his fist with Bento's face. As the two boys fought, with Damon laughing - an innocent bystander, Shay walked through the door, closely followed by Caroline.  
"Wow they're really getting at it." Caroline whispered, darting her eyes from the boys to Damon. Shay carelessly shrugged, and with a nod of her head the two boys were flung away from each other, a loud crash sounding when Stefan crashed into a bookshelf.  
"Oops." Shay giggled picking her brother off the ground and thrusting him towards the couch. Stefan let out a low growl and hoisted himself up, wiping blood from his mouth.  
"And who's this?" Bento winked in the direction of a blonde girl he hadn't previously seen, she sure was beautiful.  
"Caroline's taken." Shay replied as a light pink blush grazed Caroline's cheeks. Caroline felt honored to be recognized by such a beauty. His forest green eyes bore down into her and Caroline noticed small flecks of gold inside the pool of his iris. He had gorgeous cheek bones and chiseled jaw that held perfect, full lips. His hair was a deep colour and it was kept close to his head. Scanning her eyes further down she could see his defined chest, with what looked like a six-pack adorning his thick figure, through a long rip in the black gray material of his shirt.  
"Caroline..."Bento spoke letting the word roll of his tongue, "beautiful name. I'm Bento."  
"Hi Bento." Caroline peeped trying to not be enticed by his charm, he was Shay's brother. Oh and she had a boyfriend too, Caroline added as an after thought.  
"Bento what are you doing here?" Shay asked breaking the heated moment between her brother and Caroline. If it was him that had bought that thing into Mystic Falls she would kill him, if it was him that was going to ruin her life again she would make sure she took him down along the way.  
"I have a better question, why aren't you embracing the name mummy and daddy dearest gave you?" Bento asked in return causing Shay to release a hoarse laugh.  
"Coming from the one who did what they could to get rid of the Selenito powers that's rich." Shay scoffed. She hated her brother for becoming a vampire, leaving her alone, but it was alright because she knew how he could get his powers back. Get rid of his vampire blood.  
"What's that look in your eyes? Shay I've seen it before. It's not a good idea!" Bento hastily replied, jumping off the couch, backing away from her.  
"What? You scared? No defense anymore." Shay laughed until he was on his knees, hands in his head. She could hear the thoughts going through his head and she was sure she was going to murder him.  
"You are a fucking jerk. Go to hell." Shay finally said storming out of the room. Shit days ago all she wanted was for Bento to be here, with her, but now she realized how wrong she was. All Bento did was hurt her, his very presence reminded her that she was truly alone, that there was no one who would ever understand her. Maybe it would be easier to give herself up? Let it catch her once and for all.

"What's up her ass?" Elena asked entering the room as a very angry Shay stormed pass her.  
"Katherine? It's been so long!" Bento exclaimed rushing to the girl. Before anyone could say anything Bento had caught Elena's lips in his own, passionately kissing her. Not even a second later he had pulled back hastily wiping his lips.  
"You're not Katherine. Shit, shit. I swear if any of you tell Shay I just did that, even so much as think it around her, I will find out and dig you a grave." Bento threatened. He knew if Shay got a whisper of it she would take away what mattered to him most for good. He would have to revert to the helpless, dangerous life of being a Selenito witch.


	6. Blown Away

Shay stood in the middle of the street feeling the harsh wind fly through her hair. The smell of rain in the air paired with the rushing cold chill had a funny way at calming her shaky nerves. She tipped her head back letting the cold rain run down her cheeks. She could hear the countless screams from shop owners trying to lure her inside, but she worsened the weather making them hurry back in.  
"Trojan! Stop this. Now!" Bento yelled through the torrential rain, and was surprised when his sister responded. From his distance down the street paired with her anger he would have thought it was impossible for her to hear his scream. Shay let out a light laugh when she saw her brother.  
"You. You kissed Elena didn't you? I wonder how Stefan feels about that..." Shay let out a louder laugh this time, letting it reverberate off the walls till it reached Bento's ears. Bento cursed under his breath causing Shay to laugh harder this time, provoking a large lightning bolt to strike between them sending off a flutter of sparks.  
"Trojan..." Bento begged and flinched when he saw the flame of fire burst around his sister, followed by a loud burst of thunder.  
"Don't call me that!" Shay yelled causing the storm to get impossibly worse. Bento always had a way at raining on her parade.  
"Don't do anything you'll regret. Please!" Bento sighed knowing that his words would be no use. His sister was going to take away the vampire in him, leaving him with witch blood. In the state she was in, she would probably do it the most painful way possible.  
"Trust me. You'll be the only one with regrets!" Shay let out a long, loud laugh before shooting a few balls of fire at her brother. Bento swiftly dodged the first one, but the other two hit him squarely in the chest. Bento tried to back away from the quickly approaching Shay, but the steady shots of fire hurt too much.  
"Why? Why do you have to do this?" Bento screamed in agony, but his question was left unanswered as Shay continued with her chant. Bento screamed once again as he felt it lifting away from him, he had worked so hard to become a vampire and now she was stripping it away. Shay had no right to do this! She had left him, not the other way around. It was her fault that he sought the life of a vampire. And then it was gone.

Shay took in a breath of fresh air letting the last few raindrops trickle down her face. Any evidence of a storm instantly removed. The sun was shining, the birds were chirping, and Bento was whimpering.  
"Is that all you have in you?" Shay laughed shaking her head. Her brother was nothing but pathetic. Maybe she should have let him stay as a vampire, she didn't need him.  
"Fuck you!" Bento spat trying his hardest to bring Trojan back to him, but her powers were stronger...for the moment anyway.  
"You want me back? Want my help? How sweet! Maybe you should have thought of that when I needed you. When I needed your help and you betrayed me!" Shay spat walking towards him, this was a fight that needed to be followed through. She needed to get everything off her chest, and she was sure her brother felt the same.  
"I think that you are forgetting that you left me! You left me alone Shay." Bento shook his head, disgusted that his sister had the nerve to blame this on him.  
"Yeah once you fell in love with Katherine. You were dead set on forgetting about your roots, forgetting your powers, forgetting me!" Shay retorted portraying all her hurt, laying her cards on the table.  
"I-I-I didn't know you felt that way." Bento struggled up from the ground and took a step towards his sister, who in turn took a large step back.  
"Well now you do." Shay whispered before hurriedly rushing down the street. She couldn't be near her brother right now, after portraying that much emotion. Shay was not what one would call an open book, so revealing that much of herself scared her. What if Bento didn't care? What if he was still angry? What if, what if, what if? Shay cursed herself for worrying. She was Trojan Selenito. She did not worry about anything. She was strong and tough and needed a drink.

Hours later a very drunk Shay stood on the bar, a bottle of tequila in one hand and a tune in the other. She was dancing sexy for the male filled room hoping to go home with one of them. Forget her worries. That was when she saw the two hottest guys in Mystic Falls-Damon Salvatore and Jeremy Gilbert. Maybe she could get in both of their pants tonight. Jumping into the crowd she danced over to the men, relishing the gropes along the way.  
"You've come to join the party I hope." Shay sang to the two men who exchanged an awkward glance. They both wanted above all to stay, party it up with the girl of their dreams, but they knew they had to take her home. Sober her up for what was to come.  
"We're here to take you home...unfortunately." Jeremy replied placing his hand on the small of her back, directing her out of the pub.  
"You wish." Shay scoffed turning expectantly to the vampire. Damon was always one to party. Damon closed his eyes shaking his head. He had to get over his lust for Shay and do what was best for her.  
"Why do you do this to me?" Damon asked no one in particular while swiftly picking Shay up and throwing her over his shoulder.  
"Damon Salvatore you put me down right now!" Shay screamed kicking hard on his chest, but she knew it wouldn't have any effect. She wished she could remember a spell or even how to think to get Damon to obey her, but the alcohol was clouding her judgement. Making her forget how to get angry enough to want to distance herself from Damon's body.


	7. I Could Be The One

"Why don't we play a cheeky game of truth and dare?" Shay giggled lying down on the couch, a bottle of beer lazily hanging in her hand. The boys shared a glance before looking back at her. Jeremy was doing all he could to not give into his temptations, while Damon was begging himself to stay stronger than the situation allowed.  
"I'm not sure if that's a good idea Shay." Damon breathed letting his gaze linger over her petite body.  
"Personally I think it is one of my best." Shay slurred her words together, taking another sip of her beer. Allowing the warm liquid to slide down her throat.  
"Okay Shay, you first. Truth or dare?" Jeremy challenged, twisting in his seat so that the trio sat in a triangle.  
"Dare." Shay cheekily replied, winking flirtatiously at Jeremy. "I already know what you're thinking." Shay bounced out of her seat lightly landing on Jeremy's lap. Shay heard Damon grunt as she passionately attached her lips to Jeremy's, feeling his hands grace her waist. Shay quickly tore his top off, and Jeremy lightly opened her mouth, letting his tongue slip past her lips. Shay felt Jeremy's rock hard abs under her finger tips and pressed herself closer into the boy. Jeremy let out a soft moan as Shay rubbed against him, and he broke their kiss, pulling Shay off him. He was all to aware that Damon was in the room and felt uncomfortable with him watching. Shay danced back to her seat, throwing Jeremy his shirt on the way.  
"Damon. Truth or dare?" Shay giggled, staring at the handsome vampire in front of her.  
"Truth." He immediately replied knowing that he would regret either decision he made.  
"How many people have you killed this decade?" She heard Jeremy stifle a cough, but she wasn't too sure why. It can't have been that many people...right?  
"Do they have to be currently deceased?" Damon smoothly replied, stealing a glance at Jeremy. A smirk already on his face.  
"Yes! I don't want to know about the zombies." Shay laughed throwing her head back, letting Damon get a view of the caramel skin of her neck. He inhaled a breath, begging himself not to plant his lips on the silk of her skin.  
"Thanks. Good to know you think of me as a zombie." Jeremy sarcastically added playfully nudging Shay.  
"Wait, you've killed Jeremy? How many times have you died?" Shay quickly became alert, forgetting to act drunk for the boys benefit. Selenito's did not get drunk.  
"I thought I was answering the question." Damon snarkily replied, receiving a death glare from Shay.  
"Um two, maybe three times?" Jeremy shrugged, not too sure himself.  
"Shit. Shit, shit, shit. You two need to leave, now! And get that stupid brother of mine over here. He's with Tyler." Shay bounded out of her seat rushing to get ingredients for the cupboards. She yelled at the boys to get out once more before they complied. How had she not seen it when they first met? The death in his eyes, the emptiness she tasted, was now impossible to miss.

"Bento, what took you so long?!" Shay screamed as her brother sauntered through the door.  
"What the hell are you doing? Resurrecting the dead?" Bento scoffed noticing the ingredients on the bench, the sharp stench of the mixture sure seemed like it.  
"More resurrecting pieces of a soul. Three broken pieces. Care to help?" Shay poured some herbs into the bowl, mashing them into the mixture.  
"Shit! Who? Don't tell me it's that Matt kid." Bento sighed picking up the knife that lay next to her, slicing his hand.  
"Don't." Shay screamed, pulling his hand away from the bowl, healing his skin.  
"Sweetie, haven't done this is spell in a while have you? You need witch's blood. From our line." Bento said in a voice one would use to speak to a baby, picking up the knife again.  
"Not yours. Not for Jeremy." Shay coldly replied, putting down the bowl she had been focusing on.  
"Excuse me? My blood not good enough for darling Jeremy?" Bento spat, feeling offended. Who was she to tell him that his blood wasn't good enough? His sister was a much worse person that he was.  
"You were a _vampire_ Bento." Shay whispered letting her blood drip into the bowl and beginning the chant. Bento watched her, stunned that she could say such a thing. Make such a judgement, but he quickly joined in the chant. Knowing that he had to help his sister save Jeremy.

Jeremy sat up straight in his seat, chills running down his spine. That was weird.  
He sharply inhaled, feeling as if someone had punched him in the stomach. Weirder.  
Suddenly he rose from his seat, feeling light, happy, full. There had been an emptiness within him that he hadn't noticed until now, now that he felt healed.  
"Dude. You okay?" Tyler laughed observing his friend's weird nature.  
"I'm great! Fantastic even! I don't remember the last time I felt so...alive." Jeremy exclaimed, joyfully turning to his friends.  
"Okay no. This is so not you." Matt laughed, grabbing a shoveling a hand full of popcorn into his mouth.  
"I'm going to go find Shay. See ya later." Jeremy shrugged, strutting out of the room.  
"Was that a bit weird to you?" Tyler asked Matt, watching Jeremy's retreating back.  
"Way weird." Matt laughed shaking his head.


End file.
